Stupify
by The Young and Free Dragon
Summary: Evil is taking Flippy for himself, no matter how it must be done. Can Flaky survive the monster long enough to free the broken bear from the grasps of evil? Rating may rise. Contains some male/male pairing.


**This prologue is so short because I'm short of time at the moment. But please review. This contains minor male/male sensuality.**

STUPIFY

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

Mann gegen Mann  
Meine Haut gehört den Herren  
Mann gegen Mann  
Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern

(Man against man  
My skin belongs to the gentlemen  
Man against man  
Birds of a feather flock together)

_Mann Gegan Mann _by Rammstein

* * *

PROLOGUE: OTHER ME

Why do you like playin' around with my

Narrow scope of reality

I can feel it all start slippin'

I think I'm breakin' down

-_Stupify _by Disturbed

_Flippy coughed, his throat was dry and dusty. The taste of lips he did not want were upon his, and a vile serpent of a tongue was tracing his mouth, the saliva was like hot acid, and the breath of a demon hit his face. _

"_Stop!" He was screaming into the kiss. _

_He struggled away for a moment, catching a glimpse of his mangled friends about him. All had been horribly murdered, worst of all Flaky. _

"_You'll never escape me." The evil voice said, and warm wetness graced his neck, sucking his throbbing veins._

"_Why do you do this?" Flippy screamed. _

"_Killing is so delicious, I cannot resist." Evil said. "Plus your fear and pain is sweet, and salty sweat on your fur and flesh. But most of all, your pain and separation. I can have you all to myself when they are dead, and you are so tantalizing while grieving."_

_ Tears were running down Flippy's face and the demon licked them away, if taking his tears were not nearly enough. _

"_You are so innocent and tasty; I will eat you up completely." Evil said. "And when your soul is mine, I will make you mine."_

_Dark love was creeping through Flippy's body and it took his manhood, unwillingly. His blood pumped and his short-arm salute touched the demon. It smiled, stroking his face with a blood covered hand. His veins were icing over, yet the evil coursed through them, making them pump blood to his lower region. He screamed in pain and fear. The pain came from the sheer thought of Evil taking him. Of being Evil's toy. Life would not be worth living if it meant he would be a pet to this creature's tainted love, and not be able to share true love with Flaky._

_ The creature felt the warm thoughts of Flaky in his mind and bit his neck; hard enough to draw blood but not hard enough to cause serious injury. Flippy cried out regardless, and more of Evil's thoughts and lust seemed to pump into the good bear as the other suckled his blood, and Flaky seemed to be sucked out of his body, and the creature spat her out on the ground. Wither he blood on its hands, and her love at its feet, it took Flippy's mind except for one corner of light._

_His mind was shroud in black thoughts that snapped and attacked any sign of feeling besides hopelessness, despair, and fear. And as Flippy began to give in to these emotions, Evil seemed to grow larger, as though he were a tick, engorging itself from a wound, injecting disease and draining his life from him. His life that could be happy, had it not been for one horrifying creature that had attached itself to his soul long ago and would not let go, was slowly fading like a beautiful deer, its antlers held high as it slowly died from the wound received by a pathetic bullet. The cowardly hunter stood over his kill, taking the poor thing not for food or for any other purpose in the circle of life, but as a trophy, thinking this creature was a lower life form than he. In reality, it was worth more in God's eyes than the hunter who had wasted its life. His tears became blood and his eyes would not open, for fear of how large the creature that held him was. This was no longer his mind, but reality. If Evil had his mind, it had his thoughts, feelings, and his body. that meant his reality.  
_

"_Think about it, my love." Evil said as he lapped the wound. "Who is more perfect for you? Only I know you better than anyone else. I know you better than you do yourself. And there's one thing I know that keeps you from being happy. It's that you keep fighting me. Let go, and only then will it end."_

_This seemed logical somehow, as the pain and violence of the creature ravaged his system and left him needing some type of armor to stop it. But nothing was at hand to defend himself. With no soul left to fight with, the empty shell nodded under the fangs of the monster and released its life into the monster's mouth. Only blood poured from the two hearts as they joined and the remains of the soul crept into dark corners of the broken mind, waiting for someone to come and let them free of the terrible creature that had taken over what was theirs. Life faded in the heart, and it slowly stopped beating, though the mind kept on thinking; "God help me".  
_

_

* * *

_

**Creepy, psycho sexual harassment. Strange huh? Please review.**


End file.
